Duke Cristóbal
Duke Cristóbal is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He is Elena and Isabel's paternal first cousin. Background Personality Duke Cristóbal is a heartless, greedy, and self-rightous monster. Because of how he lost his father, he has a hatred for Sirenas that's strong to the point where he's willing to deal dirtily with them. He also has a love of gold that has made him greedy. Because of all this, he, like Esteban, allied with Shuriki for his own personal gain, but unlike Esteban, he feels no shame and remorse for his actions. Indeed as noted by Elena, Cristóbal is too intoxicated by hate and greed to even know what words like family even mean. Physical appearence Duke Cristóbal is an obese dark-skinned man who has brown eyes, black hair, and a goatee. He has a pink bow on his teal, vine embroidered suit, which sports a white collar, white ruffles on the cuffs of his sleeves, and gold buttons. Role in the series He first appears in "Song of the Sirenas" as an antagonist. Years ago, he lost his father when Sirenas sunk the ship he was on. Because of this he develped an undying hatred for them. He spent his childhood with his uncle, King Raul, his aunt, Queen Lucia, and his cousins Elena and Isabel. When Shuriki took over, she paid Cristóbal a large sum of gold in return for his allegence. He lost this when Elena returned and overthrew Shuriki. When Shuriki showed up two years later and demanded his help in trapping Elena, Duke Cristóbal happily accepted to get his gold supply back. He first appears when welcoming Elena and the rest of her family to Nueva Vista. However, when Elena mentions the Sirenas that were encountered en route, he reveals that they sank the ship his father was on. Despite his mourning, he is excited to celebrate Elena's visit and defeat of Shuriki with a big parade. However, when he is brought down to meet Princess Marisa and Prince Marzel, he summons his guards to attempt to capture them. Elena helps them escape, but is stunned by her cousin's actions. Later on, when she returns after being rescued by Marisa from drowning, it turns out that her cousin was in league with Shuriki the whole time, having been allied with her during her original takeover, being paid in gold for his loyalty to Shuriki during her reign. However, when Elena overthrew her, the Duke's gold reserves dried up, and he wanted revenge. He has Elena locked up in the tower with the rest of her family, but upon reporting to Shuriki that Elena has been imprisoned, the Duke is forced to take Shuriki, Fiero, and the Delgados to see her, as Shuriki was livid Elena was still alive, only to discover them being broken out by Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi, with Migs, Luna, and Skylar. As Elena and her family flee on their ship, the Duke gives pursuit on his, but just as Shuriki is about to take Elena out, the Sirenas, led by King Pescoro, prevent it, using their song to entrance the helmsman, causing him to turn the ship and crash it into the Duke's palace, despite the Duke's attempts to avoid it. He is later captured by the Jaquins and brought before Elena, who had defeated Shuriki, while Mateo petrified Fiero again, and the Delgados escaped with Cruz and Vestia. Cristobal pleads for mercy, but angered by his betrayal of their family and Avalor, Elena has him incarcerated for treason. Cristóbal protests that they are family only for Elena to tell him he has no idea what that word really means and he's lead away to the tower in chains.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Villains